1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of metabolic engineering, and more particularly relates to a genetically engineered strain of Torulopsis glabrata with enhanced extracellular secretion of pyruvic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the important oxo carboxylic acid, pyruvic acid is the precursor of many helpful chemical compounds and plays a key role in bioenergy metabolism. It is also widely used in chemical, pharmaceutical and agrochemical industries and scientific research. Industrial production of pyruvic acid has been achieved through both chemical methods and biological fermentation. With regard to large scale application of the chemical method, high raw material costs and low productivity are limitations. The bio-fermentation process is complex and is easily affected by different growth parameters such as temperature and the presence of metal ions, which can inhibit cell growth and metabolism. Therefore, enhancing microbial tolerance to those unfavorable growth parameters may help to improve pyruvate yield.